European Confederation of Socialist Republics
Category:UESR Category:ECSR |- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Workers of Europe, Unite! |- | align=center colspan=2 width=10px style="background:#f9f9f9" text-align:center | |- |'Capital' || Minsk, Minsk Province, Belorusian FSR |- |'Largest Cities' || *Paris, Parisian French Commonwealth, French FSR *Berlin, Kapital Province, Greater German FSR *Rome, SPQR Italian Commonwealth, Italian FSR *Venice, Venusian Italian Commonwealth, Italian FSR *Vienna, Suden Verein Kapital Province, Greater German FSR |- |'Official Languages' || English, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, French, German, Finnish, Portuguese, Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, Ukrainian, Polish, Hungarian and Romanian |- |'Government' • Chairman • President | Constitutional Socialist Republic Ivan Zhukov Nikanor Vladisky |- |'Ruling Parties' || *European Commonist Party (ECP) Unionist-Commonist Sub-Party Left Communist-Commonist Sub-Party National Commonist Sub-Party *Communist Party of Europe (CPE) Left Communist Faction Right Communist Faction |- |'Established' | January 15, 2048 |- |'Currency' || 1 Euro (€) = 7.65CC (Cascadian Credit) = $15.00~ |- |} The European Confederation of Socialist Republics, or usually referred to as the Union of Europe or by its acronym ECSR, is a constitutional socialist confederation of provinces, city-commonwealths, territories, and the twelve "Federated Socialist Republics" (FSR) in which make up the Confederation. The ECSR was established from the Union of European Socialist Republics in what has been called the "Commonist Revolution of 2048". The nation expressing the Mikhailist-Commonist ideology in which was adopted by the Presidium of the Union of European Socialist Republics on January 12, 2048 and the government reform bill (which had been proposed five years before) passed in the Presidium on January 15. The current de facto head of state for the ECSR is Chairman Ivan Zhukov, considered de facto by the lack of an elected office as guaranteed by the new constitution, he was also the previous head of state for the UESR and his status is likely to be passed onto the ECSR. The current de facto head of government is President Nikanor Vladisky from the Ukraine. Origins of the Confederacy The largest socialist government since the Soviet Union over 70 years before, the UESR was in desperate need of political reform both in its unitary federated government and the increasingly corrupted Communist Party of Europe. Just three years after he came to power, Zhukov proposed his variation of Communism and Mikhailism called Commonism. Some argue that the Commonism Zhukov was proposing was not related to the American form of Commonism that was developed in the late 2000s (2008-10), Zhukov ensures that his ideas were highly influenced by the small "Commonist Party of Cascadia" (Cascadia includes: Washington, Idaho, Oregon, and British Colombia). Commonism was explained by Zhukov by being "from the root word common, which represents common rule". Some reports and pamphlets were distributed by Zhukov explaining Commonism and why it would fix most of the problems that the government and the Party was facing. Commonism was shown to be of several simple concepts: • The return of workers councils. A town governing committee that is made up of all the towns' citizens and is the supreme authority int the town. The committee would elect speakers to act as leaders of the committee, but with no special powers. The committee would also elect a representative from the town to serve in the FSR governing committee. The FSR governing committee would elect several people to serve in the national legislature. • FSR and the national legislatures will only deal with bills and issues that effect the entire FSR or nation. The exception is when a petition of representatives from many towns in the FSR committee (or national) can, in rare cases, pass legislation on laws for other towns. • Direct democracy to the leaders, such as the cabinet and heads of government and state. These persons do not wield much special power, but over the economy (to control the market) and their respective political party. • The Communist Party of Europe will no longer be in power and Mikhailism can take effect to where the Party will act as local providers instead of the local governors. On January 4, after it was concluded that the Communist Party of Europe had been hiding capitalists (Blues) in their ranks in order to restore some stability in the Party, Chairman Zhukov was furious. On that day he formed the European Commonist Party, which became controversial because it was stated in the 2038 Constitution that the Communist Party of Europe was the vanguard and supreme party of the socialist republic. Zhukov debated that it did not say anywhere in the constitution that it was illegal to form another Leftist political party outside the CPE. In the following days in the crises, Zhukov threatened to resign his position of Chairman and dispose of the Blues in the CPE by "force if I must". The Presidium finally let his five-year-old bill pass, much to the relief of the suddenly 36-million strong Commonist Party. On January 15, 2048 the ECSR was officially established with the new constitution, which has been drafted in 2047, adopted. At the end of the month, the new boundaries and requirements to establish town governing committees will be enacted. After a majority of towns are to have the committees, elections for FSR legislatures, national legislature, and the heads of the state will begin. Probably some time in the summer of 2048. Politics of the ECSR Politics of the confederacy, or at least to how the government is set up, can be best explained from this excerpt from a news article: "Minsk, Belorussian FSR - "The Union of Europe has in its most recent years suffered many losses and scares, some of the worst since the Revolution and the civil war. It is up to ourselves to establish a fair and equal society where people are heard, and those voices are answered. As such it is invested in me and per vote of the national Presidium on our next move as a nation - as a people. So I have approved a bill to totally reform Europe into a Commonist ideal over our previous Left Communist. Commonism will improve our nation and our peoples," so said Chairman Ivan Zhukov over a television address this morning on the recent bill passed by the national Presidium onto reform the nation into a confederacy. Commonism, a new and interesting set of ideals established by a small American political group in the late-2000s with ideas on a common rule, giving the ideology its name. Commonism in the broad sense establishes sets of power for people onto rule themselves. Per the bill passed by the Presidium the organization of the new nation will be such: ... "Each town will be granted a governing committee, in which all the citizens are apart of. These citizens will, in turn, elect speakers of the committee which will act as head governors of the town. These speakers will not be given any special rights guaranteed by the confederate government, but the towns may give power to these speakers and may enforce it on their own terms. The national government, however, will enforce that order is maintained in these committees and that legislation is running smoothly. Towns will be grouped into republics which will have a republican governing council, one figurehead from each committee will be elected to serve on this council. The council will deal with legislation and issues that affect the republic as a whole. The republican governing council will in turn elect several councilmen to serve on the national governing assembly, the council will also elect two persons to act as vice-head-of-republic and head-of-republic. Again, the republican council may grant the head-of-republic special powers, but the national government will not. The national governing assembly will be the confederate's highest authority and court. Persons from the republican governing councils will be elected to this assembly, and the assembly (like the republican councils) will vote on legislation affecting the entire confederacy. The national assembly will vote on an assembly speaking council, to act as foreign delegates in other nations and as a cabinet. The assembly speaking council, national assembly, and republican governing councils will vote on a head of government and a head of state. Wielding only minor powers and military authority, both will act as heads of state for the confederacy. The Communist Party of Europe will act as the vanguard and only party in the confederacy, the party will only have representation in the republican governing councils upward in the ranks. The General Secretary will no longer have government power in the structure. The CPE, however, will be funded by the national government for local social programs." ..." The organization of the governing is based on a level by level process, each one effecting a larger number of people than the last. As said in the amendment, each town will be given the right to establish a Governing Committee whom elect their speakers in the Commissariat Committee. These committees serve as the governing council for the town/city in which it resides in. The Governing and Commissariat Committee will elect one representative from that city to serve on the republic's People's Congress. The People's Congress convenes once every sixty days with its representatives electing the Deputy Prime Minister annually. The Prime Minister himself is elected by the Governing and Commissariat Committees in the republic. These Prime Ministers will act as heads-of-republics for the state they reside in. The People's Congresses of the republics elect several representatives from their legislature to serve on the European Parliament of the People. The Parliament acts as the national legislature and elects the Parliamentary Executive Committee, in which makes up the Confederacy's cabinet. Called Parliamentary Governors they act as ministers that help with administrative work and management. The Parliament meets every sixty days and elects its Executive Committee once every two years. The head of state (Chairman of Europe) and the head of the government (President of Europe) are elected differently. The President is elected by the People's Congresses and the Parliament every three years and can be elected up to three times. The Chairman, however, is elected by the People's Congresses and Governing/Commissariat Committees every five years with a term limit of four. The politics of the Confederation is mostly centered around the two major political parties, the European Commonist Party established in 2048 by Zhukov and the Communist Party of Europe originally established by Mikhail and the remains of the United Democratic Workers' Party of Europe after the end of the civil war in 2020. Both parties are opposite of each other and political strategists predict that by 2055 the Communist Party of Europe should split into two or more factions. As of today the CPE is split into two factions, the Right Communist Faction and the Left Communist Faction. The "Rights" are those who remain from the former Stalinist, Maoist, and Juche factions in the party which were outlawed due to their tolertarian beliefs. The "Lefts" believe in some Commonist ideals but rather would trade out a confederation for a federated union of the republics to be reformed again like with the early-years of Mikhail's term in the 2020s. The European Commonist Party was formed in protest by Zhukov in early January 2048 before the confederation reform bill was passed. The Commonists believe in the current government and economic structure of the nation and wish to preserve the Marxist "workers council" concept which in no socialist state, had ever been used effectively. The Commonists also believe in the disposing of the CPE as the local "governors of towns", mostly in response to the Blues's authoritarian control via the CPE's local branch in many small towns in order to gain support for a move against the Zhukov Commonist administration. However, many believe in some ideals of Mikhailism, such as the Party's role as the local "provider" for the cities. These ideas all formulate together into one of the most radical statements and movements: the removing of the Communist Party of Europe as an organization in which it has special specific powers in the national and local governments in competition with the established government.